Fan Made Soul Eater MakaXSoul
by Isane Naoko-kins
Summary: a fan made Soul Eater story by Soulkins


~A mini-Soul and Maka story:: Valentine's day feelings (MakaXSoul)~  
"Soul wake up!" Maka called and knocked on his bed room door. A sigh escaped her lips when he didn't answer. She opened the door and walked over to his bed before shaking his shoulders. "Come on, it's not cool to sleep late," she said. Soul groaned and swatted her hand away. "Five more minutes Maka," he mumbled and pulled his pillow over his face. Maka twitched and blew her blonde hair out of her face. She grabbed a hard cover book off his shelf and slammed it on his head. Soul quickly started to get up but fell out of his bed, landing on the floor with a 'thump. He put his hands to his head in pain. "Oiy, no Maka punches first thing in the morning," Soul complained and yawned before sitting up and running a hand through his white hair. Maka grinned and sat down beside him on the floor. "Do you know what today is?" she asked, her hair already in their pig tails, her green eyes glowing with excitement. "I have a feeling you are going to tell me," Soul grumbled. Maka twitched and Soul held his hands up to cover his head. Maka huffed and stood. Soul maybe her weapon and partner but they still got on each other's nerves. With a frown Soul quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving the room. "Come on, you are obviously excited so tell me," he said and tilted his head at her, his red eyes begging her to explain. Maka made a face but nodded her head. "It's.." she started but was cut off when Blair walked into the room. "Valentine's day!" she cheered and pulled Soul into a hug, shoving Soul's face into her breasts. Soul gasped and got a nose bleed, fell to the ground again. Maka shot a glare at Blair and stormed out of the room into the kitchen. "Idiot," she said under her breath and sat down at the kitchen table to read a book.  
Soul wiped away the blood from his nose and looked up at the purple haired woman. "Eh?" he asked. Blair blinked and squatted down beside him. "Valentine's day is a day to celebrate with the people you love, like your friends," she explained with a laugh Soul thought for a moment then nodded his head. Blair thought then grinned. "Oh and Kid is having a party. You should get Maka something," she said. He looked up at her blankly. "Are you serious?" Soul asked. Blair frowned and purred softly. She stood and walked down the stairs to leave Soul in his thoughts. Soul stood up now and slowly got dressed. 'Why was this day so important to Maka? She doesn't get along with her dad and her mom is far away so I would think she wouldn't like this day. Love eh?' Soul thought to himself. Suddenly his face went a bright pink as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "That's crazy," he told himself and walked into the kitchen. He should have known she would be reading. Carefully he snatched the book from Maka and held it above his head and out of her reach. "Like I've said before, mushrooms are going to sprout out of your head and second now. Let's get out of the house and do something before Kid's party," he said and grinned, showing his sharp teeth. Maka stood on her tippy toes trying to reach the book. "Come on Soul! Give it back! Ugh, fine!" she snapped at him before shoving her feet into her shoes. Soul laughed and hid her book. "You were in such a good mood this morning Maka. It's not cool to pout," he said and grinned again. Maka couldn't help but smile as they left their house. They walked down the street and stopped at the basketball courts, to their surprise no one was there. "Where are we going to go now?" Maka asked and raised an eye brow at Soul since it was his idea to come here in the first place. Soul pulled his hands out of his pockets before walking onto one of the basketball courts with her. "We can just shoot some hoops, we don't need the others to play," he said. Now he picked up the basketball they always left here then tossed it to her. Maka turned to the net and tossed the ball, it bounced off the rim. "I can kick ass but I can't shot a basketball," she said and shook her head. Soul's red eyes practically glowed with amusement as he fetched the ball and tossed it to her again. Maka made a face and looked down at the ball then up at him. "You and I both know I can't make it," she said. He sighed softly before walking over and getting behind her. "Like this," Soul instructed and made her hold the ball up, his arms around her. Maka's face went a little pink as he positioned both their hands then tossed the ball with her. She watched the ball go right into the net and grinned after making her blush fade. "Nice shot you two," said another girl's voice. They both turned o see Black Star and Tsubaki. "Thanks," Soul said as he gave Black Star a high five. Maka smiled at Tsubaki and walked over too. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for Kid's part?" Maka asked. Black star looked over at her and grinned. "We could ask you guys the same thing," he said. Maka rolled her eyes. "Where's Kid?" Tsubaki asked and looked around. This made all of them laugh while Tsubaki looked confused. "Knowing Death the Kid, he is probably going all out with his party and getting it read," Soul said and shook his head. Tsubaki smiled. "We should all get ready then I guess," Tsubaki added and laughed softly. All of them nodded in silent agreement. The two groups left the basketball courts and headed home.  
"Welcome," said Kid with a smile as Soul and Maka approached the school Kid wore his tux while both Liz and Patty, the twins, wore their read suits. "Hey Kid," Maka said with a smile before walking inside with Soul. The school was beautiful. Everything was pink and read. Tsubaki walked over with a smile, holding out a cookie for each of them. "Here, I had to save you two one before Black Star ate them all," she said with a sheepish smile. Soul looked over at his friend at the buffet table and laughed, he really was eating everything. "Thank you Tsubaki-chan," Maka said and accepted the cookies, her flowy white dress flowed behind her. Maka now turned to Soul as she broke off a piece of the cookie. "Open up," she commanded. Soul raised an eye brow but opened his mouth. He chewed the cookie she put in his mouth then swallowed. "It's actually really good," he told her with a grin. Maka held out the cookies to him and he ate them both before looking around. He was never really a party person so he had no idea of what to do. Mr. Death Scythe, Maka's father (Spirit-sama), approached them and Maka held up a hand. "No," she said, already shooting down his offer to dance before he could even ask. He looked heartbroken. "Come dance with me Soul," besides it is good for our wave lengths. You shot down my offer last time, but you can't push me off to my Papa this time," she said. Maka pulled him onto the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. At first they just swayed to the music but then Soul led her and they actually danced. "Maka?" Soul asked as he gently twirled her around. Maka blinked as he pulled her close to him, her green eyes met the gaze of his red ones. "Hm?" she asked and rested her head on his shoulder. He thought for a second as they swayed again. "Why is today so important to you?" he asked. Maka looked away from him now and her face went a light shade of red. "It doesn't matter, you don't feel the same way," she said and now shook her head. She had her hair down for the party so it fell into her face. "Eh?" he asked and she pulled out of his hold. Soul was left standing there as she rushed off out of the school. She had said '...You don't feel the same' and she always got pissed when Blair messed with him. Was his thoughts right this morning? Quickly Soul said bye to Kid before rushing off after Maka. "Maka? Maka where are you?" he yelled. He ran down the street and skidded to a stop when he heard laughing. Soul turned into the alley and saw Maka being pushed around by these two witches. "Back off!" he shouted at them as one of them pushed Maka again who looked dizzy and angry. One of the witches looked over at him instead of paying attention to Maka so she stumbled and feel down. Soul turned one of his arms into a scythe and the two witches ran off. Maka was too dizzy to yell after the witches. "What was that about?" he asked and picked her up gently. Maka shook her head as he carried her home. "They were just messing with me," she said.  
Soul frowned and opened the door carefully without dropping her then kicked the door closed behind them. Once they were in her room and he had convinced Blair that they were fine he set her down. They both sat there quietly as Soul loosened his tie. "You were wrong," he said breaking the silence. Maka stared up at him in surprise. "Wh…What are you talking about?" she asked, her green eyes huge. Soul grabbed her chin to make sure he kept her gaze and said, "It's not cool to just assume stuff like that. You could have asked me. I do like you Maka, I like you a lot and I can't believe you thought otherwise. Oh, and don't you dare just run off like that again. Those witches could have hurt you because I wasn't there to help you." Maka made a face up at him as her face went a dark red in both anger and embarrassment, she opened her mouth to say she wasn't weak but he put a finger to her lips. "I know you are not weak Maka, but it is my job as your weapon to protect you and I take my job seriously," he added with a smile. Gently Soul tapped her lips with his finger and whispered, "You say it first." Maka looked away from him as he released her chin and smiled before looking back up at him. "I love you Soul," she whispered. She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to herself then kissed him hard on the lips. Soul's eyes went huge but then he closed his eyes and kissed her back, putting all his love into that one kiss. "I love you Maka," Soul whispered breathlessly as they pulled away and caught their breaths. She smiled up at him again and laid back on her bed, he carefully climbed on top of her. "Your dad is going to kill me isn't he?" Soul asked. Maka nodded her head . This made Soul grin. "Cool ," he said then kissed her on the lips again.  
-End-


End file.
